Cazador de mariposas
by Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino
Summary: Ella es una traviesa mariposa que gusta de volar a su alrededor, tentándolo, provocandolo y hasta cierto punto jugueteando con el. El es solo un hombre enamorado que desea atrapar a esa bella mariposa y conservarla solo para el. / AdaxLeon AEON, Ligero AdaxNicholai.
1. Primer encuentro

**Cazador de mariposas**

**Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Su respiración era irregular, su corazón palpitaba desesperado y rápido, su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente como consecuencia de ello. Cerro los ojos y llevo su mano diestra a la profunda herida de bala que termino por atravesar su brazo izquierdo, gruño frustrado al sentir el agudo dolor en la caliente herida apenas y rozo sin querer esta con sus propios dedos. Al menos no había bala que sacar, pues esta había perforado su brazo.

Gruñendo nuevamente y auxiliándose de su brazo sano se apoyo en este para así poder asomarse sobre el montón de cajas metálicas que le cubrían. Grave error, apenas lo hizo y nuevamente intentaron acribillarle. Regreso a su sitio seguro rápidamente, pensando en todas las posibles opciones de escape.

Ellos eran como mínimo unos 10, se habían cargado a 2 de sus compañeros de equipo y el tercero resulto ser un farsante, un espía del lado contrario, lo cual lo dejaba solo. Al correr a esconderse y deslizarse tras esas cajas su PDA cayo al suelo, lo cual lo dejaba incomunicado. Y el portafolios, aquel que contenía el motivo por el que habían acudido a ese lugar, se encontraba igualmente en el suelo, cerca de su PDA.

Con un demonio, se suponía que esta seria una misión fácil, o al menos así la habían catalogado sus superiores. Pero en realidad nadie sospechaba que había un traidor entre ellos, lo cual complico todo el asunto, pues el maldito los llevo como ratones a la ratonera.

Frunció el ceño, y nuevamente se asomo desde su escondite, solo que esta vez con cautela. Y lo que vio, le impresiono de sobre manera.

De un momento a otro, un pequeño objeto rojizo cayo del cielo. Al menos 5 de los 10 hombres recibieron balazos certeros a lo largo de su anatomía, mientras que los otros miraban hacia todos lados, desesperados, buscando el origen del ataque para poder contratacar. Los que quedaron de pie pronto cayeron, pues el pequeño objeto exploto en una llamarada de fuego y los quemo instantáneamente, sin remedio alguno.

Y fue en el momento en que la vio, una figura estilizada cubierta de rojo caer del cielo, aterrizando perfectamente.

Las curvas femeninas quedaban perfectamente marcadas con aquel vestido rojo, pequeño y de seda. Los cabellos oscuros relucían y eran adornados por un prendedor en forma de flor, y las largas piernas lucían su blanquecina piel, con una funda de lo que supo era un garfio del lado derecho.

La joven mujer se agacho extendiendo sus brazos al frente para tomar aquel portafolio, brindándole con ello una exquisita vista al rubio desde su escondite, quien curveo sus labios al tiempo en que admiraba aquel bello panorama que le ofrecía la mujer.

-Ada! – exclamo el rubio apenas vio que esta se reincorporo, y el hizo lo mismo, aunque con un poco de dificultad debido a su brazo herido.

La aludida giro lentamente sobre sus altos zapatos de tacón, y fue en ese momento cuando el aprecio mejor su cabello, que se encontraba algo mas largo de lo habitual. Eso le gusto. Y mas le gusto observar aquel escote en forma de ''v'' de su vestido, no tan pronunciado, pero bastante agradable a la vista.

-¿Quieres un vaso, guapo? – pregunto la joven pelinegra, causando asi una boba sonrisa en el hombre. Dio pasos lentos y femeninos hacia el, quien únicamente se dedico observar como contorneaba sus caderas, causándole eso otra boba sonrisa, cosa que no paso inadvertida ante los ojos de la mujer de ascendencia china. –Leon, Leon, Leon… siempre apareciendo a donde quiera que voy – dijo apenas estuvo frente a el. Y sin resistirlo coloco su mano diestra sobre su ancho hombro.

Y vaya que el hombre lucia realmente guapo aquella noche. Traía puesta una camisa negra de mangas cortas que dejaba al descubierto sus bien trabajados brazos, unos pantalones negros y sus típicos porta granadas y fundas de armas, noto que venia bien equipado y eso le hizo sonreír. El rostro lucia una hermosa barba de un par de días, viéndose así aun mas varonil.

El, en un hábil movimiento, guardo su pistola y coloco sus manos en las redondeadas caderas de la mujer, ignorando el palpitante dolor de su brazo y acercando sus cuerpos.

-Ada, al parecer eres tu la que me sigue – musito roncamente, disfrutando del dulce aroma a pólvora y perfume femenino que el cuerpo de la mujer desprendía.

-Suerte tuvieras, guapo – rio ella, deslizando su mano por su hombro. Y se detuvo, pues apenas bajo la mano y pudo sentir algo cálido y húmedo en su brazo, ante lo que el se estremeció ligeramente del dolor y ahogo un gruñido. –Parece que el eterno superviviente ha sufrido un pequeño accidente. – susurro, fingiendo asombro y acercando su rostro al masculino.

El hombre cerro los ojos y continuo con la tarea de ella, acortando aun mas la distancia entre ambos – No es nada con lo que no pueda lidiar – murmuro, entrecerrando los ojos y deleitándose al sentir el aliento de la espía tan cercano a el. Mientras sus manos se ocupaban de acariciar la curva que formaban aquellas redondas caderas que tanto anhelaba.

-Guapo, yo se que hay algo con lo que no puedes lidiar – murmuro apenas el termino de acortar la distancia entre ambos, y al hacerlo sus labios se rozaron sutilmente al musitar ella aquellas palabras. Subió ambas manos a los anchos hombros del agente y comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente, roso ligeramente su curvilíneo cuerpo contra el masculino y una traviesa sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios al sentir la hombría de el ya endurecida.

El, guiado por su primitivo instinto carnal y auxiliándose de sus manos pego sus cuerpos completamente. Suspiro al sentir sus redondos senos aplastándose contra su firme pecho y su hombría rozando la feminidad que adivinaba exquisita. – Puedo lidiar contigo, si a eso te refieres. Ada – y al musitar aquello, sus labios volvieron a rozarse. Sonrió, por demás excitado y tentado ante la dama de rojo. Sin resistirse, comenzó a mover las caderas de ella usando sus manos, realizando así una suave y constante fricción entre sus sexos, por demás exquisita. Lentamente fue deslizando sus manos hasta el curvilíneo trasero femenino, hasta que lo tuvo entre sus manos y se permitió apretarlo suavemente. Cuanto deseaba aquello…

-Yo creo que no – dijo ella, para después dejar escapar de sus labios una risilla traviesa.

Y antes de que el pudiese replicar, sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo izquierdo, dolor que le hizo detener todas sus acciones. Se trataba del pequeño dedo índice de la mujer, que presionaba suavemente la herida de bala en su brazo. ¿Por qué…?

Y cuando ella se aparto un poco de el, la vio sonreír socarronamente mientras sostenía en su mano diestra un pequeño tubo con un liquido morado fluorescente.

Leon bufo, mas no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. El había sacado la muestra del portafolio momentos antes de dejarlo tirado, esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, y al parecer, también ella buscaba aquel objeto. Y ahora, la pelinegra se lo había quitado en quien sabe que momento y lo tenia en su poder.

-Me gustaría quedarme a jugar guapo, pero tengo trabajo – y guardo el tubo en su escote ante la atenta mirada del ojiazul. Seguidamente tomo delicadamente el brazo herido de el, posando sus labios sobre la caliente herida. Aquella acción hizo que las mejillas del rubio se tornaran de un color rojizo. Ella levanto la mirada hacia el, apenas separo sus labios de la herida el se deleito al observar sus rosados labios manchados de rojo. La mujer pelinegra curveo sus labios en aquella sensual y característica sonrisa que sabia volvía loco al agente gubernamental.

Y antes de que el pudiese decir algo, ella dejo en sus manos una pequeña caja blanca, que al instante el adivino era un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y en la blancura de la tapa presiono sus labios, dejando en el impreso el rojizo de sus labios. – Un regalo, para que veas lo considerada que soy contigo – inquirió, acariciando la barba del ojiazul con su mano diestra. – Nos vemos pronto, guapo – y saco de la funda en su pierna derecha su siempre útil lanza garfio, apunto y desapareció entre la espesura de la noche y los techos altos de los edificios, dejando atrás solo el sonido del taconeo que emitía su caminar.

-Mujeres – inquirió el ahora solitario rubio, aun con sus mejillas suavemente coloreadas y la mirada clavada en el lugar donde la había visto desaparecer. Nuevamente, se había escapado de entre sus brazos, como la escurridiza mariposa que era. Y sonriendo al tiempo en que negaba con su cabeza, tomo asiento en una de las metálicas cajas del lugar y comenzó a atender su herida.

* * *

-¿¡Dónde estabas!? – exclamo una voz con un acento ruso bastante marcado. Se trataba de un hombre de dicha nacionalidad. El albino termino por retorcer el cuello de su ultimo adversario, y sin miramiento alguno, arrojo su cuerpo por ahí. Había vencido a unos 4 en combate mano a mano, los pobres alfeñiques se habían atravesado en su camino y no le quedo otra opción mas que liquidarlos, cosa que no le tomo tanto tiempo, y para su suerte, estos estaban desarmados, lo cual volvió todo mas divertido.

-Eso no importa, lo tengo – la joven de origen chino saco de entre su escote un pequeño tubo de ensayo y se lo mostro al ruso. Casi al instante lo volvió a acomodar en el mismo lugar. –Debemos marcharnos – y saco de entre sus ropas su PDA, lista para enviar la señal.

El ruso gruño, y antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo, el le arrebato el pequeño aparato de sus manos. – ¿Fuiste detrás de el, cierto? Estabas con ese americano – comento, mirándola acusadoramente y cruzando sus fornidos brazos.

-Eso no te incumbe, Ginovaef – rio la pelinegra, intentando recuperar su PDA – además el tenia la muestra, simplemente fui a quitársela – se excuso, una vez que recupero su PDA.

-Wong – musito severamente, pero al cabo de unos segundos relajo su semblante, no quería discutir con ella en vano, pero ciertamente se preocupaba por la espía y ese era un hecho que no podía negar. Se planto frente a la joven mujer y tomo su mentón lo mas delicadamente que sus movimientos le permitían, y auxiliándose de su dedo pulgar limpio los rastros de sangre que había en sus labios, no obstante mantuvo su mirada en los ojos rasgados frente a el, que le miraban interrogantemente – Tenias algo de sangre fresca – se excuso casi al instante, y deshizo el contacto. Seguidamente se cruzo de brazos y se volteo, no tenia ganas de preguntar, y mucho menos ganas de saber. – Manda la señal, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Y apenas termino de hablar puedo escuchar las hélices del helicóptero. Vaya, eso si que había sido rápido.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Lamento que haya sido tan corto, pero así serán los primeros capítulos. Conforme vaya avanzando los capítulos crecerán en extensión.

Jehje, Hola! Bien, soy nueva por acá (como escritora, no obstante he saltado por aqui de fic en fic leyendo), amo el AEON y desde hace tiempo estaba deseando escribir uno. Apenas vino la inspiración a mi...

Espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Comentarios son bien recibidos en los reviews.

Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Persiguiendo a la mariposa

**Capitulo 2: Persiguiendo a la mariposa **

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Estiro sus brazos, dándose tiempo de relajar sus músculos luego de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Apenas y dio un paso fuera se encontró con el albino, quien permanecía recargado en la pared del pasillo con su típico semblante serio. El le miro, y ella también, sumiéndose ambos en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por los pasos que se oían a la lejanía del pasillo de gente que iba y venia por aquí y por allá.

-¿Fin de semana libre? – pregunto el hombre, rompiendo al fin el silencio que se había formado entre ambos y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Así es – respondió ella, inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia su hombro derecho y dejando caer ambos brazos a los costados de su femenino cuerpo.

-Rayos, somos tan jodidamente buenos. ¿Qué harían en este lugar sin mercenarios como nosotros? – comenzó a reír el ruso, causando así también la risa de su compañera de trabajo.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente hasta la salida del edificio, sumiéndose en pequeñas conversaciones triviales, hasta que llegaron al ascensor y estuvieron en el primer piso. Ginovaef se adelanto para abrir la puerta ante ella, luego de que ambos usasen sus tarjetas de identificación en el extraño aparato que estaba ahí. Una vez afuera les sorprendió un poco ver que ya anochecía, definitivamente el día se les había ido rápido realizando y entregando los informes de su ultima misión.

La fémina apenas y separo sus labios para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el ruso.

-Te invito a cenar – inquirió el hombre dando un paso al frente y sonriendo ladinamente a la de ojos rasgados.

-Nicholai, esta noche… - comenzó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos, no obstante, fue interrumpida.

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer, o acaso piensas que creeré que tienes un novio o un perro esperándote en casa? – interrogo, alzando una ceja divertidamente. La pelinegra solo comenzó a reír en respuesta.

-Claro, pero trata de no embriagarte demasiado. Sabes que mi auto sigue en el taller y hoy no tengo ánimos de que te parezca divertido jugar a los carritos chocones conmigo como copiloto– declaro la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole acusadoramente. Ante ello el albino simplemente fingió un puchero, pero finalmente ambos terminaron riendo.

* * *

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, puedes conducir a casa solo? – pregunto la mujer, reduciendo el espacio entre sus cejas, visiblemente preocupada.

-Estoy bien, Angela – fue la única respuesta del rubio, quien se encontraba entretenido intentando abrir la puerta de su auto auxiliándose de sus llaves. Suspiro relajado cuando escucho el clik de la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla – Bueno, creo que nos veremos hasta la otra semana – sonrió el Kennedy, entrando a su auto. Apenas iba a cerrar la puerta cuando una femenina mano lo detuvo.

-Leon… - le llamo la joven, agachándose para verle por la ventana. Solo recibió una mirada interrogante por parte del americano. –Yo me estaba preguntando… si tu no tienes nada que hacer… podríamos… - comenzó la mujer, pero conforme iba hablando su voz se hacia cada vez menos audible e iba bajando la mirada tímidamente. Se quedo en silencio un par de segundos, pero en un halo de valor subió la mirada de nuevo a el, quien con un ademan de su brazo sano, le alentó a continuar. - ¿Salir? – termino, desviando la mirada.

-Angela… sabes que yo no… - comenzó el rubio, luciendo incomodo y recargando su brazo en el volante de su auto deportivo.

-No, no. Yo me refería como... amigos. Casual – le corto ella, con sus mejillas visiblemente coloradas. Ella sabia de sobra que el Kenney tenia una ''relación complicada'', o al menos eso le había contado Helena con antelación cuando ella le confeso que Leon era su interés amoroso, sin embargo, ella no se rendiría tan fácil, y mas aun por que no conocía a la dichosa mujer que ''salia'' con el agente gubernamental.

El silencio se hizo presente por un par de segundos, segundos que fueron tortuosos para la mujer y reflexivos para el hombre. ¿Qué hacer?, pensaba, mientras lo único que le entretenía era el golpeteo de sus dedos contra el volante.

-No estaría mal, no tengo nada que hacer – termino por ceder el rubio, a lo que la muchacha sonrió alegremente – Sube – dijo, estirándose para abrir la puerta de copiloto de su coche.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Ahora? – pregunto sorprendida la Miller, mirando al rubio como si estuviera loco.

-No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy – musito y simplemente, se encogió de hombros. La mujer rió ante aquello, y ni tarda ni perezosa, subió al auto del rubio.

* * *

-Admito que fue muy divertido su rostro – comento Ada, antes de llevar a sus labios su copa y darle un buen sorbo. Seguidamente continuo con los cubiertos, degustando aquel exquisito corte de res que estaba cenando.

-El mas gracioso en tanto tiempo. ¿Quien iba a sospechar de una aeromoza? – Nicholai imito a la pelinegra. Realmente le encantaba cenar con ella, siempre mantenían amenas pláticas sobre sus misiones y demás trivialidades.

-Nadie en absoluto, si desempeñas bien tu papel – y guiño un ojo, cruzando sus piernas bajo la mesa.

-Eso no es para nada justo. Tienes mas facilidades al momento de infiltrarte en ese tipo de trabajos – inquirió el ruso con molestia fingida, arrugando la nariz.

-Cada quien hace lo que mejor le acomoda. Tu tienes tus ventajas, cariño – respondió pasando su mano libre por sus negruzcos cabellos, peinándolos.

-¿Te refieres a ser una maquina de golpes? – rio, divertido. Y recibió un simple asentimiento por parte de la mujer de ascendencia china. –Puede ser, la fuerza bruta en ocasiones es lo ideal – admitió, seguidamente llevo un bocado de porción de verduras a sus labios.

-Y en ocasiones se requiere la astucia y lo sutil – dijo ella, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa por parte del ruso.

Ada encuadro sus hombros, se encontraban en una de las mejores mesas del lugar y tenia una vista maravillosa hacia el exterior, podía observar el amplio ventanal con la noche y la iluminación citadina tras el. Repentinamente vio algo que llamo su atención. Frunció el ceño al reconocer una rubia cabellera. Descarto en primer instancia que fuese el, pero lo comprobó al observar aquel vendaje en el brazo izquierdo del hombre a quien pertenecía dicha cabellera.

El Kennedy iba caminando por la acera, mientras una mujer prácticamente lo arrastraba por el brazo. La joven tuvo la brillante idea de meterlo justo en el mismo restaurante en el que se encontraba en ese preciso momento. Y como mujer que era, no pudo evitar observar a esa tipa que arrastraba a Leon. Era caucásica, definitivamente, pues lo adivinaba por sus rasgos, el cabello era mediano y color café claro, más alta que ella y portaba una falda café, con saco del mismo color y blusa blanca.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Nicholai, distrayéndola, al notar que ella observaba algo o a alguien con un poco de molestia, como escrutándolo. Al saberse ignorado se volteo sobre su asiento, buscando con la mirada el objeto de ''odio''. Mas sin embargo, no logro ver nada.

-Nada, nada – respondió ella después de que el volviese a mirarle. Tomo su copa y de un trago bebió todo el vino. Y continuo comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Si tu lo dices… - alzo una ceja, realizando una seña al mesero, quien rápidamente acudió a la mesa.

-¿Mas vino, señor? – pregunto el hombre, apenas vio las copas vacías.

-Tráigame de una vez toda una botella del mejor vino – ordeno, para después continuar con su cena. El hombre asintió y rápidamente se retiro.

La espía siguió con la mirada al par que había entrado hace un rato, afortunadamente se habían sentado en una mesa algo lejana, y el rubio se encontraba sentado de espaldas a ella. Sin embargo, podía observar la tonta cara de aquella mujer, que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos como si fuera un asqueroso gatito enamorado. Bufo ante el hecho.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se dedico a ignorarlos, total, ella se encontraba con Nicholai a fin de cuentas, cenando en el mismo lugar. Una ladina sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios al imaginarse la expresión de Leon si los llegase a ver.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – llamo su atención el ruso, llenando el mismo ambas copas. No se dio cuenta en que momento pidió toda una botella.

-Nada. Solo pensaba en todo lo que comprare con mi ultima jugosa paga – mintió, para luego recibir su copa y beber mas del liquido rojizo embriagante.

-Jajaja, vaya que si…. – y el ruso hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Leon miraba algo confundido el menú del lugar. A Angela se la había ocurrido que seria excelente idea cenar en ese lugar. Casi trago saliva cuando entro y lo vio lleno de parejas. Y para colmo el maldito menú se encontraba en otro idioma que el desconocía.

Eso no era lo que tenia en mente, y el estaba acostumbrado a prescindir de la comida rápida o de sus pocos conocimientos como chef. Hace un par de horas se imagino en su departamento, ordenando una pizza y preparando un spaguetti para cenar. El, recostado en la comodidad de su cama, con su cena y alguna película.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, en aquel restaurante con un menú cuyas palabras no entendía y acompañado de Angela.

Bueno, al menos compartía algo de tiempo con su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

-¿Qué van a ordenar? – pregunto el mesero, mirando a ambos. Como Leon se quedo callado aun observando el menú, Angela decidió hablar.

-Quiero el platillo numero 6 con guarniciones – dijo, entregándole el menú de regreso al mesero, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y de beber?

-Agua mineral con ron – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y usted, caballero? – se dirigió ahora el mesero al Kennedy .

El aludido miro el menú por un par de segundos mas, antes de regresárselo al mesero.

-Lo mismo que ella – decidió no complicarse – y de beber quiero una cerveza – puntualizo, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-En seguida traigo su cena – y el mesero se retiro, llevándose los menús.

Angela se quedo observándolo, sonriente. Leon paseaba su mirada por aquí y por alla, en busca de algo interesante, o lo que sea que fuese.

-¿No acostumbras hacer esto? – pregunto ella repentinamente.

-¿El que? – respondió con una pregunta, viéndose sorprendido y regresando la mirada a su acompañante.

-Cenar en… restaurante – aclaro la pelicafe, recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano e inclinándose un poco hacia el frente.

-Mmm… No, ciertamente no – admitió, sonriendo ladinamente.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, en un silencio que solo era roto por el sonido de los cubiertos y la suave música del lugar. Aun así, no fue en absoluto incomodo, a pesar de que no intercambiaron muchas palabras a lo largo de la cena.

Apenas termino su comida, se dedico únicamente a esperar a que Angela terminase y se concentro en beber su cerveza y pasear nuevamente su mirada por el lugar.

De un momento a otro, unas curvas llamaron su atención, aprisionadas en un vestido rojo oscuro. El reconocería esas curvas en cualquier lado, al igual que esas distintivas piernas alargadas, pues eran estas las mismas que le robaban el sueño.

La mujer iba en su típico andar, elegantemente hacia la salida. Se levanto de golpe de su asiento al verla junto a un hombre de cabellos clarísimos, casi blancos, alto y de anatomía demasiado musculosa.

No se equivocaba, y apostaría su vida a que aquella mujer era Ada Wong, pues a pesar de haberla visto de espaldas reconocería en cualquier lado la figura de la mujer que lo traía loco.

Angela lo miro sorprendida y hasta cierto punto asustada por su sobresalto. Y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca el Kennedy se le adelanto.

-Ya vuelvo, Angela. Espera solo un momento – hablo tan rápido que ella apenas entendió sus palabras y salió tan rápido como el viento del local, dejando a una pelicafé confundida y sola en su lugar.

Apenas salió volteo a todos lados, en busca de la fémina. Y la encontró subiendo a un lamborgini murciélago color negro. Busco entre sus ropas desesperadamente y saco un pequeño dispositivo de rastreo, el cual arrojo hacia el auto y aterrizo certeramente en la defensa. Vio como el pequeño botoncito rojo comenzó a parpadear al instante mientras el auto se alejaba.

Se dio una palmadita mental en la espalda al comprobar que el dispositivo de rastreo funcionaba a la perfección, podía ver el pequeño punto parpadeante moverse a toda velocidad en la pantalla de su móvil. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto aun mirando su celular, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando recordó donde estaba y a quien le esperaba dentro del restaurante. Suspiro pesadamente, guardo su móvil y se encamino dentro del restaurante de nueva cuenta.

Angela miraba hacia la puerta con un rostro visiblemente preocupado, pero en su rostro se formo una sonrisa al visualizar al rubio entrando al local. Leon le devolvió la sonrisa y camino hacia la mesa.

-Angela… - comenzó apenas cuando llego a su lado – yo tengo que irme, recordé que tenia algo que hacer – mintió el ojiazul, y al ver que Miller al menos ya había terminado de cenar se sintió un poco menos culpable.

-Oh, Esta… esta bien – respondió la pelicafe fingiendo su mejor sonrisa, aunque en el fondo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste. Pero que mas daba, ella había arrastrado prácticamente a Leon a ese restaurante, aunque cuando le propuso que saliesen no pensó que seria precisamente esa noche. Se puso de pie y juntos caminaron a la salida.

-¿A dónde tienes que ir? - pregunto el ojiazul, apresurándose a abrirle la puerta del auto a la Miller.

-No es necesario.. yo deje mi auto en la agencia… No esta tan lejos de aquí y.. – comenzó la mujer.

-En ese caso te llevare a la agencia – puntualizo el rubio. El no era ningún patán, ni nada por el estilo. Angela era su amiga, y el seria incapaz de dejarla en la calle y mas si era de noche, ya que, ante todo, el era un caballero y se comportaba como tal.

La Miller no pudo seguir negándose, y sin mas entro al auto de Leon.

Apenas dejo a Angela junto a su auto, volvió a sacar su móvil de entre sus ropas y a revisar el trayecto del dispositivo. Redujo el espacio entre sus cejas al notar la velocidad con la que se movía, sin embargo decidió ignorar ese hecho y se puso en marcha a seguirle. Si tenia suerte, podría descubrir el domicilio de la espía, pero para ello tenia que apresurarse.

* * *

-¡Basta, Nicholai! – gruño la pelinegra, pero con aquello solo logro que el ruso soltara una fuerte carcajada y seguidamente hiciera el auto serpentear peligrosamente. Ada bufo, rindiéndose. Si de por si Nicholai conducía hecho madre (siento la mexicanada xD les prometo leer mas para enriquecer mi florido vocabulario) estando sobrio, ebrio conducía mucho peor. No era que a la espía le diese miedo o algo por el estilo, si no que desde aquella vez que al ruso le pareció muy divertido jugar a los carritos chocones con autos reales se había ganado unas lindas puntadas en su brazo derecho y ella simplemente no podía consentir eso, cuidaba su piel sobre todas las cosas. –Te advertí que no bebieras tanto – regaño inútilmente entre dientes al ruso por enésima vez desde que habían subido al auto.

-Tranquila, querida mia – respondió el – Estoy bien, solo digamos que ando chido – rio nuevamente. Justo en ese momento se detuvo abruptamente debido a que el semáforo cambio de color. Soltó el volante y volteo su cuerpo al de la mujer. –No te pasara nada nena – musito con un tono de voz suave, como si le hablara a una niña.

Ada levanto una de sus cejas, suspiro y retiro la mirada – Definitivamente, estas ebrio – puntualizo.

Y con aquel comentario solo se gano otra fuerte carcajada por parte del albino.

Con la velocidad con la que conducía el ruso, no tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de la pelinegra que, casualmente, era el mismo edificio donde vivía Nicholai. El ruso aparco en un espacio reducido con una maniobra digna de admirar, apago su auto y se apresuro a abrirle la puerta a Ada y tenderle la mano para que bajase.

Ambos fueron a la entrada del complejo de departamentos y fueron recibidos por el portero, subieron al ascensor entre platicas y carcajadas por parte del semi ebrio Nicholai, quien como caballero que era acompaño a Ada hasta la puerta de su hogar.

-Que duermas bien, intenta no tener sueños húmedos conmigo – bromeo con su marcado acento ruso.

-Por supuesto, aunque será prácticamente imposible – musito sarcásticamente con una ladina sonrisa. Beso la mejilla del ruso, quien le devolvió el gesto – Buenas noches, descansas – sonrió.

-Igual tu – le deseo el albino antes de que ella le dirigiera una ultima sonrisa y cerrara la puerta. Apenas estuvo solo estiro sus brazos y se dirigió a su hogar con una sonrisa. Había sido una buena noche.

* * *

Apenas y aparco su auto se permitió derrumbarse en su asiento al tiempo en que soltaba un largo suspiro de alivio. Lo había conseguido, y para su suerte ellos no se habían percatado del dispositivo de rastreo que puso en el auto. Se tomo su tiempo para bajar de su coche, y apenas lo hizo se dirigió al auto del albino para retirar el dispositivo y guardarlo nuevamente.

Estando a un par de pasos de la entrada se detuvo, preguntándose que hacer. No había pensado hasta el momento eso. Subió la mirada contemplando el rascacielos que se alzaba imponente frente a el. Tantos departamentos y solo en uno se encontraba su objetivo. Podía ir de ventana en ventana y tirarse toda la noche buscando, o bien, entrar como toda persona civilizada por la puerta y pedir algo de información.

Opto por la segunda opción, al ser esta la mas sencilla. Entro y no se sorprendió de encontrarse en una elegante recepción. Camino hasta el escritorio donde había dos mujeres de recepcionistas.

-¿Digame, señor? – se apresuro a preguntar una, apenas capto con la mirada al guapo hombre.

-Estoy buscando el departamento de alguien – comenzó el ojiazul, incomodándose un poco ante la mirada de la joven mujer que atendía la recepción – Busco a la señorita Ada Wong.

-Enseguida llamo a su departamento y le comunico que usted esta aquí – dijo la mujer, tomando el teléfono que tenia enfrente y comenzando a marcar.

-¡No! – exclamo un asustado Leon. Al instante se dio cuenta de su error al ver el semblante confundido de la recepcionista. Se relajo, encogió sus hombros y aclaro la garganta – Quiero decir, ella no puede saber que estoy aquí. Yo… yo… - se quedo pensativo, buscando cualquier excusa creíble – Es una sorpresa para ella. – puntualizo, aunque no le gusto el rostro de poco convencimiento que le mostro la mujer. Al instante opto por otra opción, tendría que usar las habilidades mas ridículas que poseía. -Estoy seguro que tu lo entenderás, guapa – comento, recargándose en el escritorio y sonriendo de lado –Un hombre enamorado haría cualquier cosa por conquistar a la mujer en cuestión – su voz era suave y su mirada la clavo en los ojos de la mujer, quien al instante termino por derretirse y ceder.

-Lo entiendo, señor – respondió la mujer en un susurro, con sus mejillas visiblemente coloradas. Y al instante se puso a teclear en la computadora que tenia en frente –La habitación de la señorita Wong es la numero 49. Se encuentra en el penúltimo piso – le informo, son una boba sonrisa.

-Gracias, lindura. Aprecio que me haya echo ese favor – el rubio guiño un ojo a la mujer, quien casi se desmalla al recibirlo, junto con aquella adorable sonrisa. Sin mas, camino rápidamente al ascensor siendo perseguido por la mirada de la recepcionista atontada. Por suerte el ascensor se encontraba ahí mismo. Entro rápidamente, se despidió con la mano de la mujer y apenas se cerro la puerta se recargo contra la pared de vidrio y resoplo. Odiaba hacer eso, se sentía ridículo. Pero bien se decía que el fin justifica los medios.

Miro su reflejo en el panel de botones, acomodo sus cabellos y su camisa. Para cuando acordó se encontró en el penúltimo piso. Se guio por los números de las puertas, y al encontrar la numero 49 sonrió al apreciar una mariposa grabada en la elegante puerta. Definitivamente, esa era su marca.

Ahora ¿Qué hacer? ¿Tocar la puerta?. Ciertamente no esperaba ser recibido por ella con un abrazo y galletitas con limonada, pero comenzaba a replantearse la idea de sorprenderla entrando por la ventana, o algo así. Después de todo, ella se la había aplicado un par de veces a el, razón por la que el nunca dejaba cerradas sus ventanas, pues sabia que era la entrada favorita de la pelinegra.

Camino hacia la ventana mas próxima, que se encontraba en ese mismo pasillo. Salió sin problemas y auxiliándose de su útil gancho lo lanzo a la amplia ventana panorámica que supo era del departamento de ella. El gancho clavo en una viga del ventanal y fácilmente pudo llegar a el, sin importar su brazo herido, por algo era uno de los mejores agentes del gobierno y, para su suerte, se encontraba abierta parte de la ventana. Entro sin problemas y, silenciosamente, camino entre la penumbra del lugar, cuya única iluminación provenía del exterior. Apenas dio dos pasos cuando una voz lo sorprendió.

-¿Es una vista espectacular la que se tiene desde aquí, no crees? –

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

Lamento nuevamente haberlos dejado asi, pero simplemente aqui tenia que cortar para crear algo de suspenso.

Estoy realmente muy feliz de ver que les gusto el primer capitulo, mil gracias por leerme!

**Carla: **Mi primer review *-* Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Y pues ya veremos que pasa, hay que crear algo de misterio (?)

**John A. Hartbelie: **Gracias, gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, que es mucho mas largo que el anterior :D Saludines.

**Nelida Treschi: **Estoy muy feliz de que me hayas dejado un review *-* soy seguidora de tus AEON, los adoro :D Las cosas iran subiendo de temperatura gradualmente, no puedo evitarlo, hay algo que simplemente me dice que ese par es una pareja muy ACTIVA y definitivamente son la mejor pareja de todas! Un saludo.

**Lirionegro1: **El AdaxNicholai (trate de bautizarlo ADICHOLAI o ADCHOLAI, pero ciertamente suena algo extraño) es maravilloso, tiene un no se que, que que se yo jajajaja. Concuerdo contigo, el AEON es la perfección. Muchas gracias por darme la bienvenida. Yo igualmente espero que continues escribiendo, adoro tus de-lirios!

De nuevo mil gracias por leerme, y muchas mas gracias por los reviews, me motivan enormemente a continuar escribiendo.

Saludos, un abrazo, un beso!

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
